Darte un Beso
by Mitsuki Fullbuster
Summary: Sonfic:Yo solo quiero darte un beso y regalarte mis mañanas. Por que la miraba con cariño y amor , por que le cantaba a ella y no a los demás, apenas termino de cantar se paro y subió al segundo piso para entrar a una habitación seguida por Ichigo, y cuando el peli-naranja entro donde estaba ella no tenia idea de lo que iba a pasar mas adelante. soy mala en los summary.


_**Aquí les traigo un One-shot de bleach.**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

_**La historia está basada en la canción de Prince Royce "Darte un Beso".**_

_**Comenzare con Historias One-shot, porque alguien me dijo que comenzara así.**_

_**Bueno ahora a LEER…**_

_**ACVERTENCIA: Tiene lemmon.**_

Darte un Beso.

Capitulo Único.

Eran las 22:00 de la noche, en el Instituto de Karakura se estaba celebrando el baile de graduación. Todos bailaban menos un joven de cabello anaranjado, pues su pareja no había venido y estaba aburrido con un ramo pequeño de rosas, se iba a ir pero alguien lo llamo.

.-Ichigo, porque tan solo, no ibas a venir en compañía de Kuchiki.-Le dijo su amiga de la Infancia: Arisawa Tatsuki.

.-Iba a venir pero no llego y no creo que llegue.-Le dijo un poco triste de que su enana no llegara, agarro el ramo de rosas y dirigió a la salida para irse, pero algo se lo impidió o mejor dicho alguien.

.- Aburrido tan rápido, Kurosaki ya te ibas para su casa, que patético eres Ichigo, realmente no eres una persona paciente.-le dijo una peli-negra de baja estatura que venía con un vestido corto strapless de color beige que tenía un cinturón negro que levantaba un poco su pecho, zapatos negros y un abrigo del mismo color.

.-No es mi culpa que te demoraras tanto en llegar, y no estaba aburrido, solo iba a dar una vuelta.-le dijo el peli-naranjo que vestía un traje color gris y corbata negra y llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas.

.-Y eso que tienes en la mano.-le dijo Rukia

.-Rosas, para ti, las compre antes de llegar.-le dijo, al mismo tiempo que tocaban una Bachata

.-Gracias Ichigo, son hermosas.-le dijo un poco sonrojada, pues Ichigo muy pocas veces demostraba emociones hacia ella y le parecía extraño que Ichigo le regalara rosas, las guardo y dejo su bolso en la silla donde se iba a sentar.

.-Vamos a bailar un poco, para que dejes de estar tan tenso.-Lo que Rukia había dicho era verdad, Ichigo estaba tenso por lo hermosa que se veía Rukia y además de que estaba nervioso porque ese día era especial para él.

.-B-bueno, vamos a bailar, aprovechemos porque habrá un espectáculo y no tendremos tiempo.-le dijo, pero no que tipo de espectáculo, no quería que sospechara que el haría un espectáculo.

Se acerco al Dj y le entrego algo que Rukia no alcanzo a ver pero si pudo notar que se acercaba a ella sin la corbata.

.-Ahora si vamos a bailar, Rukia.-le dijo y la llevo a la pista y le hizo una señal al dj para que pusiera la canción.

Y puso la canción que quería bailar Ichigo.

_Empezó a sonar un acordeón y un piano_…

Se empezó a acercar a Rukia y muy despacio empezó a cantar la canción.

_Hola, me llaman romeo,__  
><em>_Es un placer conocerla…_

_Qué bien__te vez, te adelanto no me importa quién sea El,__  
><em>_Dígame usted, si ha hecho algo travieso__alguna vez__,__  
><em>_Una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro._

_Si te invito una copa y me acerco a tu boca,__  
><em>_Si te robo un besito, a ver, te enojas conmigo,__  
><em>_Que dirías si__esta noche__te seduzco en mi coche__  
><em>_Que se empañen los vidrios si la regla es que goces._

Poco a poco que iba cantando y bailando con Rukia, se iba acercando más a ella.

_Si te falto al respeto y luego culpo al alcohol,__  
><em>_Si levanto tu falda, me darías el derecho.__  
><em>_A medir tu sensatez, poner en juego tu cuerpo,__  
><em>_Si te parece prudente, esta__propuesta indecente__._

_A ver, a ver permíteme apreciar tu desnudes,__  
><em>_Relájate, que este Martini calmara tu timidez,__  
><em>_Una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro._

_Si te invito una copa y me acerco a tu boca,__  
><em>_Si te robo un besito, a ver, te enojas conmigo,__  
><em>_Que dirías si esta noche te seduzco en mi coche__  
><em>_Que se empañen los vidrios si la regla es que goces_.

Todos los veían, estaban muy cerca uno del otro y estaban bailando y llevando el ritmo de la canción, así que hicieron lo mismo que ellos.

Ichigo y Rukia no se daban cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus cuerpos, solo se concentraban en la mirada que le profesaba el otro.

_Si te falto al respeto y luego culpo al alcohol,__  
><em>_Si levanto tu falda, me darías el derecho.__  
><em>_A medir tu sensatez, poner en juego tu cuerpo,_

___I'm Back…__  
><em>_It's feel good for the King__…_

Todos se sorprendian que Ichigo cantara tan bien y sobre todo si se la dedicaba a Rukia.

_Hey...__  
><em>_Listen...__  
><em>_I know that you like__…_

_At body you and I, Me and you, bailamos bachata,__  
><em>_Y luego you and I, me and you__  
><em>_Terminamo en la cama__  
><em>_(Que Rico)…_

_At body you and I, Me and you, bailamos bachata,__  
><em>_(Hay Bailamos Bachata)__  
><em>_Y luego you and I, me and you__  
><em>Terminamo en la cama  
><em>(Terminamos en la cama)<em>_ …_

Le dio la vuelta a Rukia para que quedara de espaldas a él.

_at body you and I(You And I)__  
><em>_Me and You (Me And you)__  
><em>_you and I(You And I)__  
><em>_Me and You ( youu)__  
><em>_you and I(You And I)__  
><em>_Me and You ( I'm Bad Boy)__  
><em>_Yooouuu__ …_

_Solo el sonido de una guitarra estaba sonando…_

_Hayy__Chi chi__  
><em>_Llora Guitarra, Lloraaa._

_Termina la canción…_

Ichigo escucho unos aplausos a igual que Rukia se vieron y se separaron al ver lo cerca que estaban.

_Damas y caballeros, les pido que por favor pasen a sentarse para el espectáculo._

Todos fueron a sus lugares para el espectáculo que habría esa noche

Rukia se dirigió a su mesa con sus amigos y sin Ichigo, según él dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer.

_Cerca de allí…_

Ichigo estaba nervioso, pues se le declararía a Rukia con la canción que cantaría.

_Damas y Caballeros, les presento esta canción compuesta por KUROSAKI ICHIGO…_

_Se empezó a escuchar una guitarra junto con más instrumentos…_

_Amarte como te amo es complicado._

_Pensar como te pienso es un pecado._

_Mirar cómo te miro está prohibido._

_Tocarte como quiero es un delito._

_Ya no sé hacer, para que estés bien,_

_Si apagara el sol para encender tu amanecer._

_Falar en portugués._

_Aprender a hablar France._

_O bajar la luna a hasta tus pies._

_Coro:_

_Yo solo quiero Darte un Beso,_

_Y regalarte mis mañanas._

_Cantar para calmar tus miedos._

_Quiero que no te falte nada._

_Yo solo quiero darte un beso._

_Llenarte con mi amor el alma._

_Llevarte a conocer el cielo._

_Quiero que no te falte nada._

_Yeah._

_Si el mundo fuera mío te lo daría._

_Hasta mi religión la cambiaria._

_Por ti hay tantas cosas que yo haría._

_Pero tú das ni las noticias ohhh._

_Y ya no se que hacer, para que estés bien._

_Si apagara el sol para encender tu amanecer._

_Falar en portugués._

_Aprender a hablar francés._

_O bajar la luna hasta tus pies._

_Coro:_

_Yo solo quiero darte un beso__  
><em>_Y regalarte mis mañanas__  
><em>_Cantar para calmar tus miedos__  
><em>_Quiero que no te falte nada___

_royceee__…_

_(Instrumental)_

_Yo solo quiero darte un beso.__  
><em>_Llenarte con mi amor el alma.__  
><em>_Solo quiero darte un beso__.__  
><em>_Quiero que__no te falte nada.__  
><em>_Solo quiero darte un beso__.__  
><em>_Llevarte a conocer el cielo__.__  
><em>_Solo quiero darte un beso__.__  
><em>_Quiero que no te falte nada__._

_(Instrumental)___

_Duru duru solo quiero__  
><em>_Duru duru solo quiero verte__  
><em>_Quiero que no te falte nada._

_Termina la canción con la mirada fija en Rukia y ella también lo miro y se sonrojo por la mirada que le daba Ichigo, era una mirada…de cariño? Bajo del escenario entre aplausos y gritos, Rukia se levanto de la mesa y subió al segundo piso seguida de Ichigo, Rukia caminaba mas y mas rápido hasta que llego a una habitación y se cargo en ella al cerrarla, se fue hacia la cama que estaba ahí y se tendió justo cuando entraba Ichigo y se dirigía a ella, Rukia se paro para enfrentarlo y vio que se acercaba a su cara y se dispuso a alejarse lentamente pero se detuvo al chocar con la cama y no tuvo más opción que esperar a que llegara el tal deseado beso que ella había soñado…_

_Ya cuando unieron sus labios, fueron despacio y sin prisa de nada pero se fue haciendo más apasionado haciendo una batalla con sus lenguas donde ninguno quería perder y se cayeron encima de la cama Ichigo arriba de Rukia y ninguno tenía la intención de romper ese beso. Ichigo le empezó a acariciar sus blancas y torneadas piernas subiendo de a poco el vestido, mientras que Rukia le saco su saco y lo tiro al piso mientras que Ichigo dejaba su boca para empezar a bajar por su cuello para después besarlo y mordisquearlo. Rukia le empezó a quitar la camisa para empezar a acariciar su torso bien formado, mientras que Ichigo giro para quedara Rukia encima suyo para poder sacarle el vestido y dejarla en ropa interior, pero Rukia no se quedo atrás y le quito los pantalones con ayuda de Ichigo y giraron para cambiar de posición y que Ichigo quedara encima._

_Y así fueron hasta quedar desnudos y consumir el amor que se tenían._

_Ambos cansados y exhaustos, Ichigo se tendió al lado de Rukia y la abrazo posesivamente…_

_.-Sabes que fue lo mejor de esto.-le dijo a Rukia._

_.- ¿Qué cosa?-le respondió._

_Ya estaba saliendo el sol y cuando Salió le dijo._

_.-Que termine de confesarme haciendo el amor con la mujer que amo.-le dijo para después besarla con cariño.-Te amo…Kuchiki Rukia.-le termino de decir con amor._

_.-Yo también Te amo… Kurosaki Ichigo y siempre te voy amar.-le dijo para después unir sus labios con los de él y quedarse profundamente dormidos._

_**Fin.**_

**Que les pareció? ¿Merezco tomates?**

**Bueno esta fue la historia Darte un beso de Prince Royce.**

**Bueno los dejo.**

**Y dejen reviews porfa… :D**

**Atte: Ruki and Ichi.**

_._


End file.
